


They Mostly Come In The Dark

by Ayngelcat



Series: Distress Call [1]
Category: Aliens (1986), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/pseuds/Ayngelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Vortex decides that answering a Constructicon distress signal could have its merits.</p><p>*Content/warnings:* Talk of violence, medical procedures</p><p>'Sector 66' is a quadrant sealed off from the rest of the galaxy and used to deposit unwelcome pests and entities too dangerous for general circulation, eg Xenomorphs, Borg etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Mostly Come In The Dark

“They mostly come in the dark,” Bonecrusher said. “Mostly. So we’ve been workin’ on this in the light cycles.”

Vortex stared at the cobbled together barrier. Although it had obviously been made from any junk the Constructicons could find on this Primus forsaken hole of a planet, it stood over twenty feet tall and was as formidable as anything Vortex had seen them build during the war. “And they get through _that?”_ he said incredulously.

“Yeah well – Xenomorphs. Acid in their conduits. Strongest replication instinct in the universe. Get through anything, given enough time, don’t they?”

Vortex could feel it growing, a deep excitement and potential satisfaction. _Xenomorphs._ All his life he had wanted a crack at them, wanted to see if they were really such a big deal as everyone made out. After the eradications and the mass exiles to sector sixty six, they were rare. But hey! Who would have thought the Combaticons answering a distress call from the Constructicons would prove such a stroke of luck?

“First few cycles, we didn’t realize how bad it was,” Bonecrusher was saying. "Mix an’ Scav – they got too close to them egg things. Hook got the fraggers out, but I tell ya what, Tex, it wasn’t easy. Aint’ somethin’ you’d wanna put yourself through.”

Oh yeah. Vortex had heard of that, too. And often thought it sounded – interesting. Something which if you could experience and live through could make for a most gratifying memory.

Bonecrusher was smiling at him crookedly. “I know what you’re thinkin,’ Tex. But forget it. They’re big, these things. _Really_ fraggin' big, when we get to be their hosts. It's the energon that does it - and they don’t frag around. Process would blow you apart.”

Vortex nodded. “Maybe,” he said. _And maybe Hook can put me back together, after._

“Be nothin’ left,” Boney said. “Why’d ya think Hook didn’t just leave it till that stage then patch up the damage? I mean, pit! He thinks they’re fascinating. He’d have loved to have a newbie at close range to study, but Mix n’Scav woulda been slagged. Besides -” he shrugged, “You keep one captive, it draws the others in. _Bad_ idea.”

Vortex raised an optic ridge. “You tried that?”

“Yeah – _Hook_ tried that. He soon changed his mind.”

Vortex was thinking. He squinted at his old friend. “You ever get out an’ have a go at ‘em?” he asked. “As opposed to just staying here and tryin’ to keep _them_ out?”

Bonecrusher glanced around. “Gotta be careful,” he said. “Mix an’ Scav – they’re a bit edgy after what happened. And you know Scrapper - he's paranoid.” He grinned. “But yeah! They’re fun, Tex! Much more of a challenge than your average critter. An’ they do die. If you hit ‘em hard enough.” He raised an optic ridge. "You up for it, mech?”

A long slow delighted chuckle emanated from the copter. “Oooh yeah!” he said. _“Frag_ yeah.”

This was gonna be fun.


End file.
